The Nexters Season 1 Episode 3
by SteveG12358
Summary: This tells how Sam and Trent dated, and how they start to become a couple


The Nexters season 1 Episode 3 How Sam Dates Trent

FADE TO

INT. WOOHP MANSION GREAT ROOM EVENING

In the great room at WOOHP Mansion, Sam is putting on lipstick on her lips while facing in front of a mirror.

Suddenly the doorbell RINGs. Sam picks up her purse and walks up to the door. She opens the door and it was Trent holding a bouquet of flowers for Sam.

TRENT

Hey Sam, ready for our date?

SAM

Totally.

Sam grabs the bouquet of flowers and hold onto Trent's hand. They both leave the mansion, with Sam CLOSING the door behind her.

Clover, Alex and Britney are on the couch with Oinky on Alex's lap.

ALEX

It's so great that Sam and Trent are dating.

BRITNEY

And since Trent is also a rookie spy, they make a perfect couple.

CLOVER

Totally, I remember the day that they start dating.

FADE TO

INT. LILLY'S ROOM (FLASHBACK)

In Lilly's room, LILLY pretty, 25 years old, sassy, obsessive, muscular, has short blonde hair and blue eyes enter into her room.

LILLY (O.S)

Man I'm tired, what a day.

Lilly TURNS ON her BEDROOM LAMP and revealing a shrine of pictures of Trent all over the shrine.

LILLY

At least I will enjoy this evening with you, but you'll be mine, and no 1 else's.

CUT TO

EXT. MALI U SUNNY DAYTIME

In the courtyard of Mali U the graduating students throw their capes into the air in celebration. The students CHEER in celebration, and the Spies hug each other.

SAM

This is so great, we've graduated college and now it's time to take on the world.

ALEX

We've already took on the world, we are spies after all.

CLOVER

Totally, and we know the world like the back of our hands. And good thing we've use some WOOHP technology to regrow your hair after that GSA mission.

Then Jerry, the Nexters and the others come over towards them.

JERRY

Yes, indeed, and which WOOHP is going to give you a graduation gift to all 3 of you.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

You graduated now what are you going to do?

SAM

Looks like we could move back into our beach house since our things at the penthouse are packed up.

CLOVER

That, and we are officially the new bosses of WOOHP.

MARIANA

But what about your career into being a fashion designer?

CLOVER

Oh please, I can do 2 jobs at the same time, besides I'm in charge of their fashion.

Then Trent come over to the Spies and the others.

ALEX

Hey Trent, how are you doing?

TRENT

Pretty fine, now that I am not Mandy's intern.

SILVANA SAGA

Are you really her intern or her errand boy?

TRENT

Mostly that.

Suddenly a news crew come over to the Spies and the others.

FEMALE NEWSREPORTER

Excuse me spies or WOOHP, may we ask some questions?

ALEX

Go ahead, we are in charge now or WOOHP.

MALE NEWSREPORTER

Now that you graduated from Mali U what is next for all of you?

SAM

Well that's easy, since our experience working for WOOHP we decided to run WOOHP our way.

FEMALE NEWSREPORTER

What about you're other plans while being in charge of WOOHP.

CLOVER

That's easy, I will have a fashion office where I will continue working on great fashion for this great world.

ALEX

And I will open up an animal training center to train animals to be agents for WOOHP too.

SAM

And as for me, I will use WOOHP's WOOHPing technology to make excellent transportation for the Nexters.

FEMALE NEWSREPORTER

But what about your personal life?

CLOVER

Well I am continuing dating my boyfriend Troy Mimzoa.

ALEX

I am continuing to take care of my pet pig Oinky.

MALE NEWSREPORTER

What about you Sam?

SAM

Well I don't know?

Trent watches over them and then smiles and blushes.

TRENT'S P.O.V

Trent sees Sam, and suddenly a gust of wind blows in the air and blows Sam's hair.

RETURN TO SCENE

Kitty sees Trent starring at Sam.

KITTY DION

She could date Trent.

SAM

WHAT?!

TRENT

What?

BRITNEY

Totally, she could totally date Trent.

STACY

Since it's time for Sam to find a boyfriend for her own.

SAM

I don't think that's a good idea?

CLOVER

Oh please Sammy, just do it for 1 night, what's the worst that could happen?

SAM

Alright fine.

TRENT

I guess 1 night won't hurt. Um pick you up at 8?

SAM

OK sounds great.

Trent then walks away from the Spies and the others.

SAM

(to Kitty)

I can't believe you sad that. I don't know much about him.

AMY CHARLESTON

Don't worry Sam, we will help you with this before your date tonight.

JERRY

Now before your date tonight, I will show you your new home.

FADE TO

EXT. WOOHP MANSION DAYTIME LATER

The Spies and the others arrive at WOOHP mansion, with blindfolds covering the Spies' eyes.

The Spies take off their blindfolds and see WOOHP mansion.

CLOVER

OMG!

ALEX

Is this for real?

JERRY

Yes it is.

The Spies all run into WOOHP mansion to check things out.

CUT TO

INT. WOOHP MANSION GREAT ROOM

The Spies enter into the great room and sees a large balancy around the mansion, a crystal chandelier in the center of the ceiling, and a massive kitchen.

ALEX

This is totally a dream.

CLOVER

IS that a crystal chandelier?

CUT TO

EXT. WOOHP MANSION ROOFTOP

The Spies arrive at the top of the rooftop of the mansion see an ocean view and a zen garden, and lots of solar panels.

THE SPIES

(together)

WOW!

ALEX

Now this totally beats our Beach House and our Penthouse.

CLOVER

Dibs on the room with a great ocean view.

CUT TO

INT. WOOHP MANSION GREAT ROOM

The Spies return back into the great room.

SAM

I can't believe this is all ours.

JERRY

And here's the other good part. Britney, Blaine, Dean, Stacy and Troy are moving into the mansion with you girls.

CLOVER

Well that explains the Zen garden on the roof.

SAM

Wait, we forgot to pack our stuff from the Penthouse.

DEAN

Don't worry WOOHP took care of everything?

G.L.A.D.I.S

The movers took their time packing all of your things, and by the way each of your collects are walk in closets.

CLOVER

Sweet, besides I have a lot of cloths.

MIA KING

Speaking of cloth we need to pick out something for Sam for tonight.

SAM

Oh please we have time.

STACY

No way, you helped with me with my date with Dean, now it's your turn.

The Spies and the girls run upstairs.

CUT TO

INT. WOOHP MANSION GREAT ROOM EVENING LATER

Moments later in the great room of WOOHP Mansion Sam comes down the stairs wearing a mint green dress with her hair nicely pinned up.

BLAINE

Looking good Sam.

DEAN

You're going to do great.

SAM

I don't know about it, what would Trent say?

Suddenly there was a KNOCK at the door.

CLOVER

Speaking of Trent here he is.

Sam takes a deep breath and walk up to the door.

CUT TO

EXT. WOOHP MANSION FRONT DOOR EVENING

Trent is knocking at the front door, wearing a leather jacket and has a nerves look on his face. Suddenly Sam opens the door and Trent accidently knock on Sam's face.

TRENT

Oh Man I'm sorry about that. Here, here are some flower.

SAM

Oh thank you that's very nice of you. Please come in for a minute.

TRENT

OK sure why not.

CUT TO

INT. WOOHP MANSION GREAT ROOM

They enter into the great room.

TRENT

Is this where you live now?

SAM

Yes, Jerry put us up to all of this. Here let me put these into some water.

Sam puts the flowers into the vase., she pours some water into the vase but suddenly some water splash onto her dress.

SAM

I'm so sorry about that.

TRENT

(nervous)

No it's ok.

Clover gives Sam an earpiece communicator.

CLOVER

(whispering)

Take this Sammy.

SAM

Why?

CLOVER

Just something to communicate with if you are nerves with the date.

ALEX

We will give you some advice along the way date

SAM

I don't need that.

DEAN

You guys better get going now.

TRENT

Come on Sam, your ride awaits.

Sam grabs the communicator and puts it into her ear.

SAM

You mean the golf cart?

CUT TO

EXT. WOOHP MANSION FRONT DOOR EVENING

Sam and Trent walk outside and see that it was a convertible.

SAM

Wow, is this yours?

TRENT

Yes, my dad give it to me for a graduation gift.

SAM

Well then what are we waiting for, let's get this date on the role.

Sam gives Clover and Alex a thumbs up and then they give her a thumbs up too. They both get into the car and the car drive off.

CLOVER

She totally needs some help with her date.

ALEX

At least Trent's golf cart got upgraded to a car.

FADE TO

INT. MOUNT WOOHP GREAT ROOM LATER

In the Great room of Mount WOOHP Amy and Mia are helping Mrs. Lewis with the dishes, Jerry is reading a book, Stewart, the Twister Twins, and Billy are watching TV, while Randy, Kitty, Mariana, Megan ,Silvana and Steve are doing their homework.

Suddenly Clover and Alex enter into the room and change the channel on the TV.

BILLY SLAPSTICK

Hey we are watching that.

CLOVER

Sorry boys, but it's time for a new TV show you're going to like.

ALEX

Live from a fancy restaurant in Beverly Hills is Sam's and Trent's first date.

JERRY

Sam is dating Trent?

TYLER TWISTER

Looks like it.

MARIANA

Are they going to blow it?

On the TV Sam and Trent look nerves.

TRENT

What do you think about this place?

SAM

It's nice. Totally nice.

MIA KING

Oh yeah, they are totally going to blow it.

CLOVER

Not for long.

(into her earpiece)

Alright Sam, ask Trent this.

CUT TO

INT. FACNY RESTAURANT EVENING

Sam and Trent are sitting in the middle of the restaurant.

SAM

So Trent, tell me why did you become Mandy's intern?

TRENT

Well I become Mandy's intern just to get close to her. But for a while, it turns out that, she turns me into her errand boy and assistant, not an intern. But since she always talk about you girls, I think that you and your friends are losers, I think you're very interesting, especially you.

Sam then blushes

SAM

Wow, I didn't knew that.

TRENT

Yeah, Mandy could be a mean girl.

SAM

We've been dealing with her, throughout our lives, she even fallow us down the WOOHP tunnel and Jerry quickly make her an agent.

TRENT

Did she enjoyed it?

SAM

As if, then her memory gets wiped by Jerry.

TRENT

What other things you know about her?

RETURN TO SCENE

The Nexters and the others are watching them on their first date on the TV.

CLOVER

First it became awkward and now it's perfect.

ALEX

I know right, Sammy has this date in the bag.

SILVANA SAGA

And now, nothing could go wrong.

Suddenly on the TV Lilly CRASHES through the restaurant window and grabs hold of Trent.

TRENT

Oh no, it's Lilly.

SAM

Who's Lilly?

TRENT

Let's just say that she is a totally obsessive of me. She started to become obsessed with me in high school.

LILLY

Hey there Trenty miss me?

BACK TO SCENE

G.L.A.D.I.S

According to my records, her name is Lilly Wilso, she is 20 years old and she lives in the Beverly Hills area and she is a photographer.

RANDY MASTERS

Thanks for the heads up G.L.A.D.I.S.

CLOVER

Nexters time to save Sam and Trent's date.

KITTY DION

You got it boss.

The Nexters transform into their spy uniforms. They go into the WOOHP tubes and SUCK up through the tubes.

CUT TO

INT. FANCY RESTURAUNT LATER

The Nexters arrive at the fancy restaurant in their fighting stances.

RANDY MASTERS

Lilly Wildson you're under arrest for interrupting a date.

LILLY

Uhh! Fine I'll go.

Lilly leaps out of the window.

THOMAS TWISTER

Well that was easy.

TYLER TWISTER

Now let's go back home to watch cartoons.

SAM

Not so fast, she's coming back anytime soon for Trent. So I need you guys to be our body guards throughout our date.

SILVANA SAGA

Seriously?

BILLY SLAPSTICK

What's in it for us?

CLOVER

How about a treat at Bucky's Pizza Party Place.

BILLY SLAPSTICK

You have a deal?

CUT TO

EXT. STREETS OF BEVERLY HILLS EVENING

Sam and Trent exit out of the fancy restaurant and head up towards Trent's car.

LILLY'S P.O.V BINOCULARS

Lilly sees Trent opening the car door for Sam. Sam enter into his car.

RETURN TO SCENE

Lilly places the binoculars off of her face and smiles.

LILLY WILDSON

You may have the upper hand into keeping my Trenty away from me, but he will be mine even I go…

Lilly faces her robot mech suit.

LILLY WILDSON (COND'T)

To Extreme Measures.

CUT TO

EXT. BEVERLY HILLS DRIVE IN MOVIE NIGHT TIME LATER

At the drive in movie, Trent and Sam are in the middle row of the drive in.

TRENT

Sorry about this, but I am low on cash right now.

SAM

It's alright Trent, I am really enjoying it right now.

Sam places her head onto Trent's shoulder and Trent puts his arm over her shoulder.

Stewart, Billy, Kitty, Amy and Randy are on top of the projection booth watching over Sam and Trent.

RANDY MASTERS

I can't believe he sent Sam to a drive in movie.

AMY CHARLESTON

I think this is really romantic.

BILLY SLAPSTICK

I think it's barh, look at them they are cuddling.

STEWART DAYS

What's next are they going to kiss?

BILLY SLAPSTICK

I'm so going to vomit if they do that?

Suddenly the ground starts to shake. And suddenly a mecha suit CRASHES through the screen and lands down onto the ground.

STEWART DAYS

What is that?

BILLY SLAPSTICK

Some crazy person who is ruining their date.

RANDY MASTERS

(into his ear piece)

Victor you're up.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET (V.O)

(earpiece)

I'm all over it.

Suddenly Victor and GIANT ROOTS APPEAR out of the ground and wrap around the giant mecha robot.

Suddenly the mecha suit cuts down the vines and grabs Trent out of the car.

TRENT

Help me Sam!

Then the Mecha suit BLAST off into the air.

BILLY SLAPSTICK

Where do you think that the mecha suit will take him?

SAM

I don't know, but I do know that every phone has a tracking device on them.

JERRY (V.O)

(earpiece)

Oh yes, indeed Sam. And I am way ahead of you.

CUT TO

INT. MOUNT WOOHP MONITORING ROOM

In the Monitoring room Jerry is facing the monitors and types down on the keyboard. A Map appears on the screen with a tracking red dot on it.

JERRY

(into his earpiece)

It saids here on the screen that Trent is located up north from your location.

SAM (V.O)

(earpiece)

Thanks Jer.

RETURN TO SCENE

SAM

(to the Nexters)

Come on Nexters…

Sam TRANSFORM into her Spy Uniform.

SAM

Time to save my date.

CUT TO

INT. LILY'S HIDEOUT LATER

In Lily's hideout Trent is wrapped in rope and is sitting in a chair. Then Lucy wakes into the room, wearing a wedding dress.

LILY WILD

Hey there my future groom.

TRENT

Oh man!

LILY WILD

Don't worry, I got our future all set up for us.

TRENT

Well, if we are going to have a future, I need to get changed.

LILY WILD

What do you mean?

TRENT

I mean, I need to have a tuxedo, you can't have a wedding without the groom having a tuxedo.

LILY WILD

I totally forgot, stay here I will be right back with your tuxedo

Lily run down the hallway. Trent hops up the stairs while he is tied up in the chair.

CUT TO

EXT. LILY'S HIDEOUT EVENING

Trent pushes the door of Lily's hideout open, and escape from it. Then Sam and the Nexters arrive on the scene.

SAM

Trent!

TRENT

Sam, Guys what brings you here?

SAM

(runs up to hug Trent)

We're here to rescue you.

TRENT

Well we better make this quick, because I am stalling her for a minute because….

Suddenly Lily BREAKS out of the hideout in her mecha suit. She lands down onto the ground.

LILY WILD

ONE STEALS MY FUTURE HUSBAND AWAY FROM ME!

AMY CHARLESTON

(ask Trent)

So what's with her deal, being totally obsessed over you?

TRENT

(answers)

I saved her from choking on an apple back in the 5th grade, now she thinks that I am her knight in shining armor.

RANDY MASTER

Well we better slay your dragon before things get worse for you.

Randy takes out of his swords out of his watch and welds them. And the others go into their fighting stances.

Lily fires missiles out of her mecha suit at them. Victor uses his vines to crush the missiles into pieces. Amy blows bubbles out of her mouth at Lily.

Suddenly more robots come out of the ground and fire lasers at the Nexters. Sam uses her force field umbrella to block the laser fire.

BILLY SLAPSTICK

Where are all of these robots coming from?

JERRY (V.O)

(earpiece)

Guys, I did look up her file, and she is highly skilled in advance machinery.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Wow her obsession with Trent will go to the extremes.

TRENT

I know right.

SAM

I know, that's why she must be stopped.

Victor throws a punch to the ground, causing some giant fly traps to appear out of the ground. They roar and attack Lily in her mecha suit.

Lily swings her mecha's swords at the incoming Fly Traps, cutting them into pieces. Lily gets angry and fires a laser beam out of her mecha's chest.

Stewart fires lasers out of his gauntlets at the laser blast, hitting it and causing them to explode on impact.

LILY WILD

You will never get your hands onto my Trenty.

TRENT

I am not yours, I am now with Sam.

Sam starts to blush. Suddenly Sam gets hit by Lily's mecha suit's fist, hitting her and made her slam against a tree. Suddenly blood comes down from her forehead.

Suddenly Stacy in her MMPB90X Mecha Suit comes down from the sky and lands down onto the ground. Clover and Alex leap down off of Stacy's mecha suit.

STACY

Allow me to take care of Lily's mecha. While you help out Sam.

Stacy rushes in her mecha suit at Lily. She throws a punch at her mecha suit, causing her mecha suit to shake. Kitty rapidly swings her claws at the robots, hitting them and made them shred into pieces.

Billy swings his hammer at the incoming robots, smashing them into pieces. Billy leaps upward into the air to dodge an attack from a robot. Billy fires a missile at the robot hitting it and made it explode.

Clover and Alex run up to Sam. They help up Sam off of the ground.

CLOVER

Are you ok Sam?

SAM

Totally, but we have to end this right now.

ALEX

You got that right.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Way ahead of you guys.

Victor throws a seed down onto the ground. Victor snaps his fingers and causing the EMPtricks to appear out of the ground. The EMPtricks fires a shockwave out of it, causing all of the robots to power down and collapse to the ground.

Lily struggles to get her mecha suit up and running again. Lily gets angry and comes out of her mecha suit, and throws a punch at Sam. Sam blocks the punch at judo throws Lily down onto the ground.

LILY WILD

(mad)

You don't know anything about Trent, I am the one for her not you.

SAM

Oh please, you are a total obsessive stoker and you don't know anything about him. And as for me on the other hand, I know him while on our date, and I kind of like him. And I mean really like him.

TRENT

Do you know that I like red heads.

Sam blushes.

Then the WOOHP agents and take Lily away.

CLOVER

Take her away boys.

LILY WILD

Oh I will be back and I will have Trent forever!

The WOOHP agents handcuffed her and drag her away. Sam and Trent hug each other.

FADE TO

EXT. WOOHP MANSION ROOFTOP EVENING LATER

Later on the rooftop of WOOHP Mansion, Sam and Trent are sitting near the ledge of the rooftop.

SAM

This is some first date we just had.

TRENT

Totally, I even have some help along the date.

Trent takes out his earpiece out of his ear.

TRENT

I have Jerry speaking into my ear the whole time.

SAM

(to the earpiece)

Jerry.

JERRY (V.O)

(earpiece)

What I can be a great ladies man.

TRENT

So why are we doing up here?

SAM

Oh nothing, jus to finish our date, with this.

Sam kisses Trent on the lips.

CUT TO

INT. MOUNT WOOHP MONITORING ROOM

In the monitoring room the others are seeing Sam and Trent are kissing.

CLOVER AND ALEX

(together)

Ah!

THE OTHERS

(together

Ahh!

BILLY SLAPSTICK

EWW!

FADE TO

INT. WOOHP MANSION GREAT ROOM (PRESCENT DAY)

Clover and Alex smile after remembering how Sam dated Trent. Then Sam and Trent come back into the Mansion.

BRITNEY

Hey there you love birds, how was the date?

SAM

It was great, and in fact, we have an announcement to make.

TRENT

For a while, I have to pay my rent for my landlord, so Sam suggested to move in with you guys.

BLAINE

That sounds great.

DEAN

Looks like we have another man in the house.

TROY MIMZOA

We will help you gather your things.

CLOVER

If you are moving in with us, there is only 1 rule to follow, have a fun time here.

Trent smiles and Sam puts her head onto his shoulder. Suddenly Billy, Kitty, and Mariana come through the WOOHP tubes and into the mansion.

BILLY SLAPSTICK

(running through the mansion)

Girls don't, please I don't want to get cooties.

KITTY DION

(chasing after Billy)

Oh come on Billy.

MARIANA

(chasing after Billy)

Just 1 kiss.

BILLY SLAPSTICK

NO!

STACY

Girls, Billy what are you doing?

DEAN

Looks like they are trying to kiss Billy.

CLOVER

Billy, girls stop it.

TRENT

(to Sam)

Looks like I will have a good time here.

SAM

I know, you just have to get used to it.

Trent and Sam kiss each other on the lips.


End file.
